girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
MT6
"Mai's Cooking Troubles" (マイのトラブルクッキング; Mai no Toraburu Kukkingu) is the 6th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 6th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Miracle2 finally appear on TV. They are on popular actors Ryou Kurihara's show and they are in high spirits. On the recording date, Mai has her ingredients for the sweets she's making. However, her cooking messes up and she's left with terrible sweets. Kanon and Fuka were surprised as they thought Mai could do everything! At this time, Ryou's fans turn into a negative jewellers. There becomes a big panic as the number of negative fans increases. Can the Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Tune Up and safely survive the recording? Story Miracle2 finally appear on TV. They are on popular actor Ryou Kurihara's show and they are in high spirits, and maybe a little nervous. His manager is also nervous. He greets Yuzuhara by her idol nickname Mayu-tan before correcting himself. Filming starts and Ryou introduces Mai's specialty, white chocolate chiffon cake. She says she's never made it before then gleefully mixes the ingredients without measuring. She even drops in whole eggs without cracking! The white chocolate chiffon cake is burnt black. Kuranosuke says it looks like rock. Rocky says it rocks! Kanon is the first to "test for poison" but she runs out to wash her mouth. Ryou checks on her and tells that they will film the music segment first and do the cooking later. She was surprised that the perfect Mai was bad at cooking. The Poisonous Troupe scoffs at a Ryou magazine. They accuse Cramps of being jealous of his popularity. One of his fans plans on giving him a Ryou plush but Necksprain turns her into a Negative Jeweler. She sees an army of Ryou fans giving him presents, so she gives him the plush but its negative energy scares him and he drops all of his presents. Poisonous negative energy consumes all of the fans and they start chasing him with weird presents like pylons and brooms. The girls transform and after luring the army away by saying "Ryou is this way" they face the Negative Jeweler. She uses the Negative Tact, but it still has defects. Instead she uses "give me an autograph attack" and throws autograph card shurikens. Mai catches one and signs her own autograph but it upsets her because it isn't Ryou's. This distracts her and they perform their live finish and get the Flute Jewel. The Poisonous Troupe are mad that the Negative Tact still doesn't work, but Necksprain is actually mad because she wanted to meet Ryou! Ryou's manager tries to comfort him, but he's still a little rattled from the fans. He watches the live filming for Catch Me! and is instantly cured. A lot of Harmony Energy is charged. His manager shows him a heavy box with lots of presents from fans, including the purified plush. Kanon thinks it's amazing that he has so many fans but he encourages her saying that Miracle2 will have lots of fans too, because he is already Kanon's fan! Major Events * The girls meet boy phenom Ryou. * Mai's cooking is "trouble". * One of Ryou's fans is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes